Janet van Dyne
The Wasp (real name Janet van Dyne) is a superheroine from Marvel Comics. The daughter of a wealthy family, Janet is the girlfriend, and later wife of Hank Pym, the superhero Ant-Man, and the mother of Hope van Dyne (in the MCU), who helped him fight crime as the Wasp. She and him also were founding members of the Avengers, in both the comics and The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, although not the Marvel Cinematic Universe. She is a posthumous character mentioned throughout the 2015 film ''Ant-Man'', but is presumed alive within the Quantum Realm, and may return in the sequel ''Ant-Man and the Wasp''.'' Wasp was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. Background Powers and Abilities Powers *'Size Manipulation:' Through the use of the Pym Particles and a device fitted into her super suit, Wasp is able to shrink himself down to much smaller sizes. **'Flight:' Wasp is able to fly when she is the size of an insect. *'Energy blasts:' Wasp can emit small bursts of bio-electrical energy into powerful electrical blasts, also known as "stingers." Appearances ''Marvel Animated Universe ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Jan finances Hank Pym's investigations, but she wants to use her powers as a superhero. She gets her chance when she stops Whirlwind. In "The Man in the Ant Hill", Wasp arrives at the Hank's laboratory in Wakanda after Pym as Ant Man maintained a fight with Klaw and his men. Later, Janet fight with Whirlwind, who was hired by Klaw to steal a Sonic Disruptor from a university. Finally, Ant Man and Wasp defeats Whirlwind and send it to the Big House. Nick Fury offers Hank and Janet work for SHIELD and join the Avengers, Janet shown excited but Hank refuses to join them. In "Breakout, Part I", while Wasp talking with Maria Hill, the Breakout begins, Hill tells her that they have to flee, instead Wasp decides to help Hank. After escaping from Whirlwind, Hank is saved by Wasp. After a simultaneous breakout happens in four supervillain prisons, Jan, alongside Hank and other heroes (Hulk, Iron Man, and Thor) face the villain Graviton, and find they work well together, so they form the Avengers. In "Some Assembly Required", Wasp appears when Mandrill was using his powers on a police officer, seeing Wasp alone Mandrill threat to her, suddenly the other Avengers appear, then Mandrill decides to surrender. Later, Wasp was present when Iron Man gave her and the other Avengers a tour trough the Avengers Mansion. Wasp was injured when she tries to save Hank from Hulk. When Hulk decides to leave the Avengers she tries to convince him to stay in the team. In "Living Legend", Wasp with her teammates went in search of Hulk, who decided to leave the Avengers, in this search found the frozen body of Captain America. When Captain America wakes up confused Wasp with one of the Zemo's experiments. After an arduous struggle between the Captain and the Avengers, Wasp shows Rogers the statue of him. Later, Wasp fight against one of the Zola's experiments. In "Everything is Wonderful", Wasp and Thor chase AIM members to know the secret location of this organization. When they get to the lair of AIM, they faces MODOK and his men. After defeating MODOK, Wasp and Thor were to help Tony and Hank, who were fighting with Wonder Man. In "Panther's Quest", while the Avengers try to find out who saved Captain America from Baron Zemo, suddenly the mysterious savior infiltrates in the Avengers Mansion. Panther fight against the Avengers but it was only to learn their skills, T'Challa asks the Avengers to help him to liberate Wakanda from Man Ape. She and his companions and Black Panther go to Wakanda to overthrow Man Ape. Later, Wasp, Iron Man, and Ant Man went to Vibranium mines to confront HYDRA troops and Klaw. During the fight, Grim Reaper tries to kill Klaw, causing that Klaw becomes in a creature made of sound. However, Wasp manages to defeat Klaw. In "Gamma World, Part I", Wasp and her teammates chased Hawkeye, whom they believed was an agent of hydra, she follows hawkeye into an alley, suddenly the agent Quatermain comes to seek help from the Avengers. Quatermain explains the situation to the Avengers, then Wasp and the other Avengers enter the cube. In the Cube she is attacked by Zzzax, she is exposed to gamma radiation, which makes her in a gamma monster. However, Wasp back to normal after that Black Panther destroyed the generator. In "Gamma World, Part II", when the Leader releases gamma radiation over most of the United States, Wasp and the other Avengers are transformed into gamma monsters. She returns to normality with the help of Hawkeye. In "Masters of Evil", Wasp is in pursuit of who seems to be Whirlwind, but actually turns out to be Enchantress in disguise, luring Wasp into a trap to be ambushed by the rest of the Masters of Evil. Later, she defeats Crimson Dynamo when he fought against Black Panther. In "459", Janet went with Hank to meet her friend Carol, arriving they find out that Carol needs help since she has several reports of alien activity and need to check if they are real. Later in Carol's car, Carol and Janet talk about Janet's relationship with Hank. When she, Hank, and Carol were investigating a mysterious crater, they were attacked by an invisible enemy. Back in the observatory, Wasp fight against the Kree robot but is defeated like Ant-Man, in this attack the Major Danvers is injured. During the final fight against the sentry, Janet is saved by Hank, who confesses his love for her, this confession gives her strength to fight. Back at the hospital, when Hank awake Janet asks that was something he had to say but are interrupted by Carol, who was floating. In "The Man who Stole Tomorrow", She, Hank, and Thor takes Blizzard to Prison 42, while the heroes were in that place they are alerted and decide to return to Earth. When Kang shows them the future Wasp asks what kind of war caused this and Kang replied that the war between the Kree and Skrull. After fighting against Kang, she and her teammates back to his time. In "Come the Conqueror", when the Earth was attacked by the Kang's troops, she along with her teammates fight against Kang forces. Being inferior before Kang's robots, Cap says they need an army to defeat Kang, Janet knows where to get an army. During the battle she was very optimistic despite being in desventaje to the forces of kang. After infiltrating one of the Kang's ships she and Hank manages to return it to his time. In "The Kang Dynasty", she and her teammates traveled into space to try to stop Kang. She is shown very concerned about Thor after the Asgardian was struck by a thunderbolt fired by the Damocles. She along Iron Man helped his friends could enter in the Kang's ship. When she enter in the ship, she finds Ravonna in one of the cabins. When the Avengers were going to destroy the ship, she stopped saying that if they do that Princess Ravonna die. She asks Kang work together to solve this but Kang refuses, then he is beaten by Cap. In "The Casket of Ancient Winters", it was a very hot day, then Janet along Hulk and Clint decided to spend a day at the pool, suddenly the hot day becomes a cold day after Malekith opened the Casket of Ancient Winters. She and Hawkeye went to a warm place for shelter from the cold. Later, Janet alongside Hulk, Hawkeye, and Captain America fought the dark elves, who had been revived by Malekith. When the dark elves disappear, Wasp claimed that she beat everybody. In "Hail, HYDRA", when Black Widow arrives at the Avengers Mansion, Janet orders Hulk capture Black Widow because they believe that she is a HYDRA agent. After hearing about the existence of the Cosmic Cube, The Avengers went to the AIM facilities to snatch powerful weapon to MODOK, and prevent it from falling into the hands of HYDRA. After being attacked by SHIELD agents, Janet ask Hill why SHIELD attacks the Avengers, Hill replied that for her the Avengers are outlaws. She later complained that the Cosmic Cube did not work. In "Ultron-5", in the subway of New York, she and the other Avengers fought against the Serpent Society before Ant Man intervened. When she was hit by a member of the Serpent Society, then Hank realized that he should fight. After Hank leave the Avengers, Janet asked Iron Man to talk to Hank to reason with him and so he can return to the Avengers. She was captured by Ultron after the robot became corrupt. Although he did not try to kill her due of his programming of not hurting her. Later, Ultron reveals to Wasp it was he who gave information to the Serpent Society and the Red Ghost to serve as a distraction while he improved his programming. She manages to break free when suddenly become into Giant Wasp and hits Ultron really hard but returns to normal after her first experience as a giant. In "The Ultron Imperative", Wasp could not believe that Thor is dead, she tells Hulk lift Mjolnir but Hulk knew he could not move it because he was not Thor. Later, she, Hawkeye, and Black Panther fight against Iron Man Armors, who were controlled by Ultron. She later went to Helicarrier with Iron Man and Hulk to try to stop Ultron. When Ultron is stopped by Hank, she congratulates him but Hill reminded them that Hank's fault because he was the one who created him. In "This Hostage Earth", Janet tries to convince Hank not to leave the Avengers but Hank already had taken its decision. Later, she found the Norne stone in the Arctic but this was only a trap of the Abomination. She fought fiercely against him, but the Abomination was much stronger. After being saved by Giant-Man, she and Hank are transported to Jotunheim. In "A Day Unlike Any Other", When Loki's army was heading to Earth, Wasp, Black Panther, Ant Man, Hawkeye, and Hulk appeared to face them. With the help of Sif and the Warriors Three, the Avengers managed to defeat them, and avoid the conquest of Earth. Later, they faced Loki but end up being easily defeated because Loki had absorbed the powers of Odin. However, after a hard battle the Avengers manage to defeat Loki. After the battle, Odin thanked the Avengers to have helped Asgard. In "The Private War of Doctor Doom", she and Iron Man went to visit the Invisible Woman and Mr. Fantastic. During the visit, Dr. Doom takes advantage of this and attack the Fantastic Four and the Avengers. Janet and Sue were abducted during the attack for unknown purposes. While she was locked, she tried to insult Doom. Tired, Doom told her to stop embarrasing herself . Later, it is revealed that Dr. Doom kidnapped them to see if they were aliens. In "Acts of Vengeance", she and Iron Man found Chemistro converted into Gold. As Chemistro became Gold, Wasp asked to keep it. Later, Wasp alongside the Avengers were part of the fight between the Enchantress and Zemo. In "To Steal an Ant Man", Wasp thinks that Hank returns to the Avengers but he was just cleaning his laboratory. Janet tries to reason with him but fails to convince him. Then Hank calls Janet to inform her that stole the Ant Man suit, Hank changes his mind and decides to keep that secret. In "Michael Korvac", Wasp is seen talking to Ms.Marvel about her relationship with Hank, suddenly a couple of policemen bring a man to the Avengers mansion despite some doubts Wasp accepts Korvac in the mansion. Janet then calls Jane Foster to Perform some tests to Korvac. Then Wasp goes in search of Corrina, Korvac's girlfriend. When the Guardians of the Galaxy appears, Iron Man tells the Avengers to be talking to them but she decides to attack Star-Lord. With the fight started, Iron Man asks Wasp to protect Corrina and Korvac from the aliens. Wasp was present when the true personality of Korvac was revealed, Wasp later was absorbed with his teammates for the Warlock' Soul gem , in that place Star-Lord explains Korvac's origins. Then Guardians and Avengers join forces to defeat Korvac, but the power of Korvac was very big and easily defeat the Guardians and Avengers. In "Who Do You Trust", Janet with Tony, Carol, Clint, and Steve (Skrull) went to eat pizza as part of the welcome for Carol to the Avengers. They are interrupted by Griffin, who was causing a mess in the streets. She and Hawkeye see humorously as Carol fight against Griffin . Back at the mansion, Janet is present when Iron Man reveals to the Avengers the existence of the Skrull. Ater Iron Man and Black Panther leave the Avengers, she, Hawkeye, Hulk, and Captain America (Skrull) decide to remain as Avengers. In "Nightmare in Red", Hill contact with Wasp and Captain America (Skrull) to inform them that Hulk is attacking the Helicarrier. She and Captain America go to Helicarrier to confront the Red Hulk. When the Red Hulk left the Helicarrier, she and Rogers went to the mansion only to discover that Red Hulk attacked Hawkeye and took Banner. During the final battle, she was saved by Hawkeye because she was nearly crushed by Red Hulk. In "Infiltration", she and Hawkeye went to Wakanda after receiving the call from Carol. After defeating the false Avengers, she and Barton seek help from Black Panther but he refuses because his duty is to protect Wakanda. In "Secret Invasion", she, Hawkeye and Miss Marvel went to Washington to stop Skrulls. Once arrived there, they are outnumbered by Skrull. After an arduous battle, the Avengers manages to defeat the Skrulls. In "Behold...The Vision", she and Jane were watching a horror movie at the mansion. Suddenly, Vision appears demanding to know the location of Captain America's shield. Seeing as Vision was hurting Wasp, Jane tells the location of the shield, Vision then retires to address Wakanda. After regaining consciousness, she calls her teammates to warn them about the new enemy, but it was too late because Vision was already fighting against them. Later, Jan told Jane to reconsider not date with superheroes for her safety. In "Assault On 42", Wasp with Miss Marvel, Thor, and Captain America took Whirlwind to Prison 42. Upon arrival, Agent Quatermain inform them about the strange behavior of the prisoners (especially the Leader). Later, an army of extraterrestrial insects invaded the 42. As they were outnumbered the Avengers decided to release supervillains to help fight. Wasp teamed up with Absorbing Man and Radioactive Man. Eventually, heroes and villains defeated Annihilus and his army of insects. In "Ultron Unlimited", Wasp preparing to go to sleep, Vision suddenly appears and asks her to accompany him. Wasp refuses and attacks, Vision then uses his solar beam to neutralize her. Wasp discovers that Ultron is still alive and that he plans to replace the Avengers with machines. Ultron also informs her that he wanted to remove her brain and place it into a robot female for himself to make her perfect. She was later released by Vision. In "Yellowjacket", Jan and Tony went to Grayburn College to visit Hank. Pym shows them the design of a new jail but two of them were not interested, Hank then asks them to leave. When Wasp and Iron Man were leaving, they heard an explosion in Hank's laboratory. When she and the other Avengers honored Hank, Fury told her that the explosion was on purpose. That same night, Wasp faced Yellowjacket, who claimed to be responsible for the murder of Hank. When Yellowjacket escapes, she thinks he could be Hank. She tells the other Avengers that Yellowjacket could be Hank, but they refuse to believe her. She later unmasks Yellowjacket and shows that her theory was true. After escaping from the prison, Wasp asks Iron Man to let Hank rejoin the Avengers. In "Code Red", Jan was one of the Avengers affected by the toxin released by Red Skull. Later, she is cured after Iron Man find an antidote. In "New Avengers", Wasp, Iron Man, and Captain America were present when Kang managed to escape from his cell. She and her companions went to Stark Industries to try to stop Kang; however they were erased from the timeline by Kang. Eventually the Avengers return to their timeline after Spider-Man stop the time machine of Kang. In "Operation Galactic Storm", Jan and the other Avengers were into space to stop the Kree. Before boarding, they were attacked by Kree Operatives who were sent to free Ronan. However, Yellow Jacket and Agent Brand distract kree Operatives so that the other Avengers can head into space to face the real Kree threat. On the Falchion One, she and her companions fight against a Kree Sentry, while Black Panther uses the Falcion's teleporter to teleport the Sentry outside into the sun, where its destroyed. Later, the Avengers prevent that the Kree create a wormhole into the sun, however they were teleported to the Kree space. In "Live Kree or Die", When the Quinjet crashed into Hala, Wasp with Ms. Marvel, Captain America, and Captain Mar-Vell fell into a "safe area", while Iron Man, Thor, Vision, and Hawkeye were in a training camp. They were captured by Kree forces and taken to the Supreme Intelligence. When the Avengers assembled, she with the other Avengers and Captain Mar-vell defeated the Supreme Intelligence. Captain Mar-vell became Kree leader and the Avengers returned to home. In "Avengers Assemble!", Wasp was present when Terrax, a herald of Galactus came to Earth. Terrax informed her and the other Avengers that Galactus was coming to devour the planet. Seeing that it was not a mere threat, Captain America called all the heroes of Earth to help to save the planet. Wasp teamed up with Wolverine, Human Torch, Thing, and Hawkeye to face Stardust, a herald of Galactus; she manages to defeat Stardust. Later, she and her teammates were hailed by the people of New York. Marvel Cinematic Universe Ant-Man Janet appears in flashbacks and is discussed throughout the film. Janet van Dyne was married to Hank Pym, a scientist who discovered the shrinkage technology. Together, they had a daughter named Hope. After Hank was recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D., Janet insisted Hank to join the organization. Janet also accompanied her husband Hank in different missions where she was the first to don the Wasp suit under the codename Wasp. In 1987, she became sub-atomic in order to deactivate a Soviet ICBM in mid-flight and prevent a tragedy in America. After her demise, Hank sent Hope to boarding school in order to devote himself to find a way to bring her back to their world. It is revealed that she and Hank worked on a Wasp suit; but after her demise Hank decided to leave that project. In 2015, Hank and her daughter, Hope, reactivated the project. Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers'' Video games Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition Wasp appears as a mission giver in the Marvel playset. Gallery fi:Ampiainen Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes characters Category:Superheroes Category:Females Category:Characters who fly Category:Animated characters Category:Heroines Category:Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Lovers Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Ant-Man characters Category:Scientists Category:Characters in video games Category:Parents Category:Presumably Deceased characters Category:Warriors Category:Avengers Assemble characters Category:Disney Tsum Tsum Category:Geniuses